A Butterfly's Sorrow
by Nashi-chan
Summary: In just one night Ayanes security is ripped from her as she once again takes off into the night, seeking vengence on the ones who caused her stepfathers suffering. But she's not the only one in despair... Continuation Of Kage no aru Murasaki
1. Sleepless Nights

**Note-** Oh yeah, I'm back… Scared? You should be, because what I have in store for you will leave you dying for more…

……

Just kidding! Welcome to the continuation of Kage no Aru Murasaki! (The purple of shadow) I choose an English title for all you out there who became confused over the last title. I'm going to try new things and play with some old ones, so bear with me while I get back into my groove.

For those of you new to my insanity that others call writing, I highly recommend that you read the first story. Or else you're going to be confused… Besides! It's more fun that way!

**Chapter 1:**

Darkness, that was all that she had now… Even as the flames danced about her, all she could see was the darkness. Men's screams fill the air around her as they burned in the raging inferno she had set upon them. But even as they scream in agony she could spare them no pity.

These men deserved to burn, they deserved to suffer from the darkness in her heart. They worked for DoAtech, selling their souls for money earned with blood. They were lower then any life form on this planet and needed to be eliminated from the gene pool.

Emerging from the dancing flames she could feel the air around her pick up. The sound of whirling blades from a helicopter filled her ears as the object flew above her. Like a black monster it hovered before taking off into the night. Away from the dying screams of the ones it left behind.

"Cowards…" The word passed over her lips as she made her way to the ships edge, "All of them should burn…" With minimum effort she leaned forward and let herself be swept off the flaming ships deck and into the waters below.

000000000000000

From the window sunlight made its way into the dark room, creeping its way to the eyes that lay barely open. Even with the sunlight's presence they didn't flinch nor did they blink. They just starred ahead into the empty space in front of them.

He was waiting… waiting for sleep to overcome him… Ever since that night he had been having trouble sleeping. He used to be able to fall asleep for a couple of hours before he woke up with a start… thinking that he had felt her beside him, but no… He would have to fall asleep again… only to wake up once more to disappointment…

Now all he did was waiting, no longer able to drift into a peaceful slumber, his body just seemed to enter a state separate from the world. Drowning out any small senses that might disturb him other then the ones he yearned for. The sound of her breathing, the feel of her body heat next to his, the smell of her hair…

It had all started on that night… the night she ran off to a place he could never find…

000000000000000

"What will you do now, Hayate?" Hayabusa's eyes lingered on the window before he turned to Hayate.

"I have no choice… He has become a threat and must be destroyed…" Silence passed between them while the idea set in, "Ryu…?"

"Yes?" He was looking out the window again, hoping to catch sight of her lavender hair.

"What's going on between you and Ayane?" The question brought his attention back to his friend. He considered telling Hayate the long story that had carried on between him and Ayane, but it would've been to much trouble.

"I don't think that is any of your business…" Hayate gave him an irritated look.

"I'm her brother… I have a right to know…"

"Half-brother… And Ayane's old enough to take care of herself…" He didn't intend to say it… but being around Ayane so often caused it to become habit.

"Look, I just find it odd how she's living with you… I understand that she's mad at me, so she wouldn't come home to the estate, but why did you allow her to stay here? This apartment is hardly big enough for you…"

"I don't mind it…"

"Yeah, but I know it must be a pain sleeping on the floor… And don't say that you don't! You're too much of a nice guy to make Ayane sleep there…"

"I don't sleep on the floor…"

"What? Don't tell me you try to sleep upright in that chair…" He eyed the chair and shook his head, "It's just not logical…"

"No, I sleep in my bed, with Ayane…" Hayate gave him a startled look, one question screaming through his head.

"You didn't…"

"No… the action you're thinking has never occurred to us… We merely sleep aside one another…" Hayate's face still held its look of disbelief.

"Why? How could you sleep…? And with Ayane?"

"It's easy…" He narrowed his eyes to make sure Hayate understood, "I love her…" If Hayate's face could look any more surprised it would've exploded.

"You… You love her… You love Ayane?"

"Yes…" Hayabusa assured him, "I love Ayane…"

"No… Ryu…" Hayate ran his hand through his hair, "You can't…"

"Why can't I? I, too, am human Hayate…"

"I know you are its just…"

"You should go home, Hayate… It's been a long night…" Hayabusa stood and walked to the front door to escort his friend out.

000000000000000

Easily enough Hayate got up and left. No arguing, yelling, or cursing… It really must have been a long night… Taking into thought that he just learned that his younger sister and his best friend were in love with each other…

The apartment became silent as he waited. Waited for her to return, for her to scream at him, for her to cry on his shoulder… but she never came back… He searched the streets, the forest, and even went as far as the demon's church…

In the rain he walked back home, the thought of her in the same rain driving him to return home to welcome her once she came back. He would have a bath ready for her, fresh towels and clean clothes on the side for when she got out.

Then they would talk, if she wanted too… If not, they would go to bed in each others arms, leaving the talk for in the morning, or whenever she was ready… He could wait; it didn't bother him as long as she wasn't tearing herself up about it…

But she never came back as he woke up the next morning, still upright in the chair he had been waiting for her in. So again he took to the streets in search of her, only to come up empty handed once again.

He traveled to the Mugen Tenshin estate to talk to Hayate about it, but he wasn't there… Hayate had left earlier that morning the one Hayate left in charge had said. It made no sense… Had he already made plans for taking care of Genra before he had even told them of his demise?

But with both Ayane and Hayate gone he was left alone… Days passed and his searches continued, always ending the same way, with nothing… But one day, he found something that picked him up from his sinking despair.

It was a flyer… Then an official statement… The third Dead or Alive tournament would be held soon… The prize and rules the same as the last, but this time with no Tengu… There was a new antagonist named Omega…

This was it, this was what he needed. Both Hayate and Ayane would be there because of DoAtech… He would find them at the tournament…

And so here he was in a hotel room a long way from home, waiting to find Ayane, waiting to hold her in his arms once again, waiting for sleep as the night became morning once again.


	2. Meanwhile

**Note**- Ahhh… It feels good to be back in the groove… Thank you for the reviews! They mean a lot after so long. This reminds me Wolf, when are you going to write more on "A Companion for Life?" I want to know what happens with Lei and Foon! And don't think you're off the hook either Kurmoi! I _will_ hunt you both down!

Kurmoi… If Ryu farted you would think it was sexy…

_**By the way,**_ I do not own the characters of Dead or Alive. They belong to Tecmo!

Also about this chapter, I've never written anything with Helena or Christie, and I don't have any clue to how Donovan would act. All I have to go by is how I have seen other authors describe him. So please forgive me for any OOC.

**Chapter 2:**

"Damn it!" Various cursing and objects being thrown around made itself apparent outside the doors of DoAtech's CEO, "Who the hell is doing this?" It would've been suicide for anyone to enter his office, but this female entered it with ease.

It was a nice office, except that now it looked as if a tornado had hit it. Donovan's large desk was cluttered with things he had knocked over, as was the floor. The large skylight framed the night sky for them now that Donovan had ripped the curtains from it.

"Having a bad day, Donovan?" She set her lips against the mocking smile that she could feel rising to her lips in the dim room.

"Shut up!" He spat at her from behind his desk. The floor was cluttered with broken glass and papers he had flung to the floor in his rage, "There was another attack, another fucking attack!"

She now hid a smirk behind her hand; it wasn't often that one could find him pissed like this. He was so used to getting his way and now he yelled like a spoiled child because someone was getting the better of him, "Who did you piss off this time?" She bent down and picked up a chair he had kicked over so she could take a seat.

"I piss everyone off!" A lamp in the corner of the room was Donovan's next victim as he picked up the last paperweight on his desk and chucked it at the unsuspecting appliance. Now they sat in complete darkness save for the luminescence coming from the night sky.

"Yes and now you're acting like a child…" She crossed her legs as dark eyes turned on her but quickly turned away.

"What's the status on Fame Douglas's daughter?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Everything's going well. I've successfully maintained a position with her as her companion and access to the Douglas facilities is unlimited now."

"Good! Keep it that way! I've chosen Helena as the primary test subject for Omega, but it's your job to make sure she gets that far. If she doesn't enter this tournament then all bets are off… the same goes for if she loses... If that does happen…"

"I break her neck…"

"Exactly, now get lost…" Donovan turned his attention to his trashed office and gave a brief sigh, hitting a button on his desk, "Someone… send in the maid." The woman gave a short laugh as she exited the _wreck_ site.

If only she could kill Helena now. Having to play babysitter with the stuck up blonde was going to drive her crazy sooner or later. The night before last she had to attend a dinner party with her.

Of course, Miss Helena was _Miss Popular_, leaving Christie to laugh at all her jokes, agree with everything she said, and play waitress for whatever she needed. It was hell, plain and simple, although the thought of someone screwing over Donovan would make the night easier.

That bastard, Donovan… He may be signing her checks but the man was a dick. Holding no regard for anyone, she may be an assassin at least she could understand that there were just some things that you shouldn't mess with.

Like experimenting on human life… Creating monsters like _Omega_ for the soul purpose of turning them loose and laughing as it crushed lives. But this time he had crossed the wrong person, probably some big business owner, someone confident in their position for them to be attacking DoAtech facilities.

Checking her watch it was now time to return to that hell. Miss Helena had an opera to go to tonight. Oh joy…

000000000000000

It was a beautiful night. The warm air carried the scent of roses from the gardens below the towers open windows. The Oprea house had been stuffy with so many people and this breeze was just what she needed. It was only too bad that winter would soon approach and take the life away from the land.

She had received yet another standing ovation for her songs, but she didn't feel as if she had done well at all. Could people really see the talent in her voice or did they only see her money and her father?

The sound of booted feet climbing the stairs became apparent to her. "Miss Helena…" Yes, it was Chistie, her latest companion. She had arrived to help her get ready for everything before the show.

"Miss Helena, Donovan would like for you to enter the Dead or Alive tournament once again…" The elegant blonde didn't bother to look away from the window.

"DoAtech is my fathers company. If he wishes it, I will enter once again, but only on _his_ wishes." How odd for her to be talking about the tournament…

"But miss, wouldn't you like to compete?" She seemed so eager, just like the rest of the ones who surrounded her.

"Why? What possible reason is there for me to compete?"

"Well," The woman gave a smile, something that seemed to be a labor for her, "I'm just a really big fan of yours! You did so well in the last tournament maybe this time you can take the gold!" The white haired woman seemed out of place with this behavior… It just didn't seem natural…

"I have no use for the fame or prize money." She quietly stated to the nights breeze, "But I will think it over for you…" Helena allowed for a smile to grace her features as she stood from the windowsill, "Now I must retire, I have a busy day tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Miss Helena." Christie bowed as Helena walked past her and descended the stairs. Once she heard the towers door close below she walked to the window and watched as the blonde walked across the courtyard. With the dexterity any thief would kill for Christie pulled a knife from her inner coat pocket and flung it into thing wall across from her. The satisfying sound of it stabbing deep into the towers wall echoed throughout the high roof.

"Goodnight indeed…"

**Nashi**- Sorry for the shortness, but I can't seem to write anymore for now! Just trying to set the scene!


	3. Vegabound

**Note-** Sorry for the wait, but I just recently received FF XI. Oh the joys of being a mithra… If I had an X-box I would be playing DoA all the time… But I don't… _sniffle_

I think I've picked up Kurmoi's habit of writing short chapters... Blast!

**Chapter 3:**

The place was filled with drunks and cigarette smoke. It wasn't the ideal environment she was looking for, but it had to do. She had traveled nonstop across the country, destroying anything in her path, and now she rested in this shit hole.

The booth she sat in was lumpy and smelled of urine, if she smelled like it later; she would personally burn the place down. _Just take it easy and rest… You don't have to spend the night here, just an hour or so… Damn my body hurts…_

At this time of night nothing else was open, so this place had been her only choice. Plus, everyone was just dumb enough to leave her at alone and without hassle. _That's right… Just ignore the girl in the corner with the cloak…_

Some drunks made began fighting at the bar and she couldn't help but sigh, "I swear if I have to kill all of them it would be too easy…" The fight was soon joined by other drunks and the place soon erupted into chaos. _Should've known I couldn't have a quiet night…_

Standing, she and began to make her way through the violent crowd. With each step her body protested with aches and pains. _I know I know…_

Many people were being pushed about and one unlucky bystander was thrown into her, only to be flipped back into the crowd, toppling a good couple of people. In the motion the hood of her cloak fell off to reveal the lavender hair that was hiding beneath it.

"That's it! All I wanted to do was rest, god damn it, but no! I can't even do that!" Throwing her cloak off, Ayane jumped into the fray; knocking down and separating fighters. "All of you suck!"

When she reached the middle she encountered the source of the problem, a large trucker who had by far too much to drink. Ayane made quick work of the smaller men around them and then turned her attention back to him.

"Well…" The word slurred, "Look at this little doll! Thinks she… Thinks she can fight!" The smelly figure staggered towards her, "You're not fighting the right way, though! This is how ya fight!" A burly arm came flying at her, giving her no choice but to break it in reflex. The man howled in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Gee, did that hurt? How about _this_!" Her heel crashed into his skull, a loud _crack_ emitting from it. The man went limp as blood drained out of his nostrils and pooled onto the floor. A waitress screamed for the police and others went running,

"Sweet mother of…" the bar tender cried, pulling a shotgun from behind the bar and aiming for Ayane, "Murderer, you killed him! Get out!" Ayane took no heed to the bartenders weapon as she wiped blood from her shoe with the dead mans flannel shirt.

"One person dies and you all get worked up… I doubt I'm the only one here who's killed someone…" Ayane turned a smirk onto the shaking man as she picked up her cloak, "This place reeks of death and many other things… Does it scare you so much that I didn't need a weapon to kill him?"

"Out I said! Out!" The gun stood ready, shaking in the man's hands.

"Whatever…" Ayane made her way to the door that lead to the dingy alley outside. All around people cleared the way and once she was outside the door latched shut behind her.

Broken glass crunched beneath her feet as she looked for a suitable place to sleep. Yes, she had been sleeping outside, dozing for only a few moments at a time. Technically, she had a free hotel room waiting for her in any hotel. Any DOA fighter always received free service during tournaments.

The only thing was that she couldn't risk staying there. All of her past activities had made it dangerous to walk about the tournament grounds until a fight started. She had to keep a low profile until she found Genra, or Omega as he was called now…

A familiar ache rose in her chest but she quickly suppressed it. Feelings were dangerous at the moment. She just had to keep walking on and forget about them.

But it hurt… A lot…

The turn her life had taken was making her sick. She had taken up her old habit of killing innocent people… Ayane felt dirty, like some common killer… But the thing that bothered her most was that she didn't even hesitate… She never wasted a thought on whether to kill or not…

And so her life went now. Night after night she walked down different streets and slept in different gutters. Sometimes she would have to steal food and her clothes were filthy. She missed having a home to go to… She missed…

_No… Don't even think about him…_

Ayane closed her eyes and continued down the dark alley.

_Something's are best to be forgotten… Even if it tears you up from the inside out…_


	4. Endless Nights

**Note:** Yeah, I'm back and the dusty trail that I've left behind me becomes more of a hassle each day. But I've managed to find some spare time and decided that I should continue… You know you've missed me.

Sad to say, but this story isn't really going the way I wanted it to… I'm not going to edit the first couple of chapters, (keeping them as learning experiences…) but I will be writing with much more intent from here on out…

This I promise you.

**Chapter 4:**

Upon sweet air the music drifted and handsome figures danced. Bright colors and charming laughter seemed to guide this night into morning as Helena entertained her guests. Of course, this meant that Christie had to tolerate it as well…

She should've been used to this atmosphere but it seemed to choke her each and every time she had to make appearances with Helena. These snotty, wastes of life couldn't live a day if they didn't have their check books… It made her sick just having to rub elbows with them.

But here she was, smiling a practiced smile and making small talk while Helena stayed in her sights, dressed in a white gown. Christie herself chose a black evening dress, sleek and fitting with a ribbon around her neck.

In the distance she could hear the light laughter of her charge. Oh how it made her cringe, every sound, every graceful movement… "Only a while longer," She reminded herself mentally. The tournament would start and then would be her time to strike. And what a sweet time that would be…

The thought of gutting the French eyesore ruined her mood for keeping up this charade, forcing her to excuse herself from the small party that had surrounded her. People seemed to flock to her when she practiced her art of kindnesses. Any other time they would avert their gaze from her eyes or her white hair.

_As it should be…_

To the balcony she stalked, finding it void of company. Unnoticed a breath passed her painted lips. Out here she felt eased, the moon stood freely in the sky and the air was rid of the fragrances that polluted her senses back in the ballroom. Mindless chatter was pushed from her head as she focused on the scene in front of her.

Humans… Always wanting to impress or show off whatever they had. Money, jewels, connections… Despite what was said by scientists around the globe, Christie felt humans were the lowest of all animals. They merely followed the simple instinct of wanting… Yes there was the need to feed and the need for love. But love between animals and between humans was so much different.

Tossing a glance back to the circus that they called a "Social Event" she could see a group of men and women not to far from the balcony door. Two men were discussing a topic and when one of the females asked about it she was given a "No, no, you wouldn't understand." gesture. Another woman started to make her way to a table to refresh her glass, but before she was two steps away some man took her glass and filled it for her.

Yes, it looked kind enough, but it was all a matter of control. And though most of the stuck up women here were used to being waited on hand and foot, most women with a sense of pride and self-respect could see the way it put them down. Being told what they should do, how they should dress, that they weren't able to do certain things because of the mere fact that they female.

"Never…" She stated silently to the moon above, "I shall never be controlled like that…" And though she worked for Donovan, she didn't let him call the shots. He told her who to watch or kill, but she did it in her own method.

From behind her a sound raised above all the rest in the noisy place. Christie gave a silent curse and turned back to rejoin the party. Someone had enticed Helena to sing. She herself never cared for opera, but being charged as Helena's companion she had no choice but to listen every time she sang, this time being no exception.

As she passed through the room it seemed that everyone became frozen. No one moved or dared to make a sound as Helena's voice took hold of their attention. The familiar sound no longer had the effect as it once had on her, but it was still preferred over the access chattering these fools around her produced.

Reaching the front of the crowd she could see Helena standing beside the piano, having no need for someone to accompany her. Helena once told her the name of the song she was currently singing, the song her dear mother once taught her, but the name now slipped her mind. Helena's face was one that seemed at peace when singing. It was the only time that her expression seemed true.

"Let her sing, if only for tonight…" The thought slipped into her mind, "She won't be able to enjoy it for much longer…"

00000000000000

(A week and two days later)

The hotels glass doors slid open silently as she crossed the threshold of the prepaid building. Her eyes flicked across the lobby from behind lavender hair, checking for any person that could cause her problems. Luckily no one was up at this hour.

It was out of pure need that she needed to rest here. Only two days before the tournament began and she was in bad shape. She needed a shower, fresh clothes (Her current outfit had been stolen from a shop on the corner and been worn for three days now), and a sleep… She somehow sprained her ankle and hurt her arm. Anymore nights in the city gutters and she wouldn't be able to fight at all…

Her steps carried her soundlessly to the front desk and the late night clerk didn't seem to pay her any special attention. "I'm here for the tournament." She stated bluntly. This got the clerks attention as he hurried to pull out a book and pen.

"Please sign here!" Excitement was obvious in the man's eyes, also, curiosity, "Hey… You were in the last tournament as well, weren't you? I remember your hair!" Ayane signed where need be and received her key, "The guy who won the tournament last year is here as well!"

Ayane froze, her key almost falling from her hand. The clerk continued on about it until she interrupted him, "Can you tell me which room he's in?" Looking blank for a few moments the clerk pulled out another book and flipped through the pages.

"Ah! He's on the top floor, K-6." Ayane looked nervously at her key which read E-3. So he would be above her and out of her way as she would be for him. Giving a nod to the man she headed for the elevator and pressed the button that called for it.

Her reflection in its doors seemed to be a distant memory to her. When had she last looked into a mirror? Resting her forehead against her reflection, and discovering a smudge of dried blood, she rubbed at her face. The doors behind her, that is, the glass doors that led into the hotel from the outside, opened.

She didn't bother to turn around; she could see them clearly from the reflection in front of her. But as the shadowed figure stepped out of the darkened streets and into the hotels light her whole body froze.

The visage, one she had only seen through memory, was now slowly making it's way into the building. The broad shoulders seemed slumped, the emerald eyes dull and his vision downcast. His hair was also the object of neglect. What could have driven him to this state and why was he still up?

Her heart was pounding in her ears and the elevator's ding sounded like a gong as the elevator finally opened to admit her. Without a breath taken she entered it and pressed herself against its side, hoping her figure hidden from his view. Hurriedly her finger mashed the button for the third floor.

Looking up Ayane was able to steal one last glance at him before the doors concealed her from sight. She could've sworn her heart almost broke from seeing him like this. The need to tell him everything would be OK burned inside her. But if she did that now then all she had suffered though would've been for naught.

But to her horror and suspense his head flicked up and brought his gaze onto her as the elevators door closed tightly, "Ayane!" She could hear him call out to her though the doors, but she did nothing… could do nothing as she placed her hand on the door that now reflected only her.

The sound of his voice had brought the strong urge to cry and soon she could not hold it back any longer. Once inside her hotel room with the door locked she dropped down and covered her face.

Would he come in search of her? Or would he simple think her a dream forged by the weary mind? She wanted neither and in the end, she would have none. The night passed with her in silence and soon the sun rose on a new day.

With its presence she lifted herself and dragged her body to the bathroom. It wouldn't be long before he found her, but what she would do then was a mystery, "It will happen and when it does… I'll just have to take it how it comes…" Her own voice felt unknown to her, but it did provide comfort to a degree.

With the tub filled and her clothes discarded she let the warm water take her somewhere else. Back to a time when her heart felt at home in another's hands, "I only have to wait… Soon I shall return home, return to my true home…" Her eyes slid closed as she sank deeper into the waters grasp, seeking the comfort she so desired.


End file.
